


Feeling

by meloney_writes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First ever fic, I can't even tag, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloney_writes/pseuds/meloney_writes
Summary: Beau considers her feelings for Jester and receives a sign.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Feeling

She couldn't remember the first time she'd thought about Jester romantically. It hadn't been always, she knew that; in the cave with the gnolls she hadn't even thought especially kindly about her. So there had been a change at some point, but now Beau's feelings for Jester were so ubiquitous that she couldn't identify a starting point. It was like being able to breathe underwater; the quality of the air was different.

_Everything with a blue tinge..._ she thought to herself, smiled, then castigated herself for the sentimentality. She looked back down at the book she was supposed to be studying, willing herself to concentrate.

The trouble was, Jester was really still a mystery. Despite their friendship, which was close, and Jester's garrulousness, which was boundless, Beau didn't feel like she had much of an idea of her innermost thoughts or, she blushed, her desires. Jester had a way of talking without telling anyone anything, sharing just enough of herself to avoid suspicion or doubt, but hiding everything else under layers of armour so closely plated that the edges were indiscernible. Beau was pretty sure that Jester had had a bit of a thing for Fjord at one point, but whether that was still a going concern was less certain. And while Beau's detection abilities were usually on point, she could not discern if Jester's attraction to Fjord ruled out any interest in other genders.

"Maybe she's only into runty half-orcs," she muttered out loud, before casting a glance around the library to make sure no one had heard her. In any case, it remained unclear to Beau whether Jester was even an option. And that was fine, she thought, returning the still-unread book to the shelf with a sigh. This was fine, this was friendship. Knowing anything else was a possibility would only have been painful, or complicated, or both. The Nein were the only family Beau had ever felt part of, and there was no way she was going to do anything to change that.

As she walked out of the near-empty room, she ran her hand along the heavy oak table in the centre of the room. The grain was worn with age, and smooth under her fingers, comfortingly solid. Then, just before her fingers slid off the end of the table, they caught on something rough, a groove in an otherwise uniform surface.

And glancing down, a smile of pure joy crossed her face as she saw it.

A dick, carved into the table, and underneath the letters "J&B," encased in a heart.


End file.
